


Black Ring

by Melime



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Awareness Week Fandom Challenge, Asexual Character, Asexual Daniel, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Biromatic Daniel, Demisexual Teal'c, Demisexuality, Gen, Grey-A, Grey-Asexual Sam, aawfc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After he moved, Jack likes to get his former team (plus Cam) together in his old home. In one of this get togethers, his friends end up sharing something he didn't know about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anel Preto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530112) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf). 



> In honor of the AAW, written for the Asexual Awareness Week Fandom Challenge (Day 3: A character you see as grey-a or demisexual, I cheated and did both and added an ace!Daniel to it). I have a few variable headcanons about these characters, so don't expect them to be like this in all of my fics, but I really like this reading. I know it's really short, so maybe I'll explore this question more later. Specially the demi!Teal'c idea that I had for a while already. Since SG-1 is such an old series, I had to make this story after Jack left, because demisexuality wasn't a thing before that.

When Jack moved, he promised himself he would never sell his house. He wasn’t going to admit that his reasons were sentimental in nature, and that he wanted to preserve all the memories he associated with that place, but after years working for the Air Force it wasn’t such na extravagance that needed to be justified and it didn’t harm his budget. In addition, the house gave him an excuse to come from time to time and have a little get together with his friends. 

 

They were doing a BBQ in the garden, Jack was taking care of the food, Sam and Daniel had gone to get the drinks cooler, and Teal'c and Cam were setting the table. 

 

Teal'c handed a stack of dishes to Cam, which noticed a black ring that he had never seen the other use. "Cool ring. Is it a Chulak thing?" He asked as he continued to set the table. 

 

"No, it's actually a symbol created by the Tau'ri." 

 

Daniel approached them bringing two beers. "Oh yeah, you were talking with the general when we talk about it. It’s an asexuality symbol."

 

Jack looked away from the grill. "Any news I missed?" 

 

"I have reached the conclusion that the Tau’ri term demisexuality is the best description for what I experience." 

 

"Daniel was talking about his asexuality when we were at the gym, and then showed us a site that talked about the spectrum. Teal'c identified with demisexuality, and I must say that grey-asexuality does explain a lot about my life." Sam provided.

 

"I go out of town for a few months and suddenly everyone has a new sexuality? I'm missing all the fun there in DC. And Daniel, I thought you were bi."

 

"Asexual and biromantic actually. The romantic and sexual orientations don’t line up for everyone. I can explain it later if you want."

 

Jack nodded, turning to the grill to get some burgers that were starting to burn. "Could be when I’m not watching the meat? I'll end up burning everything if I keep looking at you."

 

"Whenever you want." He replied replacing the burgers dish in Jack’s hand with a beer. 

 

When she saw that Cam was looking at them with a frown, Sam sat down beside him. "Do you have a problem with this?" 

 

"Of course you do! I thought I was part of the team, you should tell me this sort of stuff. You can trust me, you know?"

 

Teal'c laid a hand on his shoulder. "We will strive to avoid the same mistake in the future, we are indeed a team and friends." 

 

"And since we're talking about what bothers me, Jackson, are you going to be holding this dish forever or are you going to share the food?" 

 

Daniel realized he was standing halfway, still with the plate in hand, watching the discussion. He set the plate on the table, and sat down too. Just like that, the mood returned to normal, and after promising Cam he would explain it all better later when they were in front of a computer, they began to tell Jack the news of the planets they last visited.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel I should add a disclaimer and say I have no idea how an American BBQ is supposed to work, so I hope I haven't described anything absurd, I was basing myself a bit on how we do them here in RS.


End file.
